Vampire Lust
by The Genesis Riddle
Summary: One shot for Lunarnerdette. Lust: vb. Have a very strong sexual desire for someone. What do you do when you lust after your friend, in more ways than one? Vampire! Romania. BulRom


The Genesis Riddle

Vampire Lust

**Start** – March 13, 13

**End** – March 17, 13

**Warnings**: vague lime, vampire-ism, blood

**Characterizations: **Vampire! Romania, Human! Bulgaria

**Rating**: T

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Hetalia-Axis Powers. They belong to Hidekaz Himaruya. However, I do own the plot and characterizations of these particular incarnations of the Hetalia Characters

**Summary**: One shot for **Lunarnerdette**. Lust: vb. Have a very strong sexual desire for someone. What do you do when you lust after your friend, in more ways than one? Vampire!Romania. BulRom

Vladimir gulped, savoring the taste of this rare treat. Contrary to popular belief he didn't need this drink all the time, once every few weeks was sufficient. As a vampire he was very experienced in hiding his food so no one noticed his or her disappearances. As soon as he finished draining all the blood he could from his…food source he dropped their body onto the ground where they disintegrated and were blown away by the soft breeze.

"Now then," he said, wiping away traces of his meal from his mouth, "Better get home for some rest, I suppose. I'm meeting Dmitri tomorrow." Vlad turned and started home.

Vlad had met Dmitri seven years ago on a visit to Bulgaria for his senior trip. Having graduated college several times before this time he'd graduated with a degree in European history this time and decided to go to Bulgaria on a whim, having never been there before. He was fairly young by vampire standards; only one hundred years old and he hadn't had much of a chance to travel. He made a last minute decision that Bulgaria would be a good place to start his travels around Europe.

Dmitri had also just graduated collage with a degree in architecture from the University of Academy of Fine Arts and Design in Bratislava, a university in Slovakia, and had returned to his native country to seek out a career.

The two had met at a museum where that had argued for an entire hour about a particularly interesting piece of ancient architecture and the argument had eventually lead to an offer for drinks; they had been best friends ever since.

Vlad smiled as he arrived at Dmitri's house and knocked on his friend's thick, wooden door. Dmitri opened the door and smiled a brilliant (albeit rare) smile, making Vlad grin in response.

Vlad's friendly feelings for Dmitri had quickly evolved to something much deeper. It wasn't hard really. Dmitri was good looking by any standards; he was smart and friendly, and polite to everyone. Dmitri was amazing and Vlad had found himself falling very, very hard for his best friend.

But at the same time...Vlad knew he could never act upon his feelings. He was a vampire, a threat to humans and Dmitri was as human as they came, maybe even more so. Originally, Vlad had come over to the exhibit because of the sweet smell associated with particularly fine quality blood, but it was stronger than usual more potent and most definitely the sweetest he'd ever smelt.

Bloodlust was similar to physical lust, causing a physical reaction in those affected. And it didn't help that Dmitri was incredibly physically attractive. The few times Vlad had actually seen Dmitri's blood he'd been so close to losing himself he'd been forced to leave the room. This was why he'd never act on anything; he'd never be able to live with himself if he'd hurt Dmitri. But he still stayed by his side out of selfish want. The effect Dmitri had on him was profound, both as a person and a vampire. Vladimir didn't know how much longer he would be able to hold back and keep himself from doing something he would regret.

"Come on in, Vlad," Dmitri said with a smile. Vlad beamed and bounded into the house.

"Hey Dmitri! How've you been? Do you have any yogurt?" Dmitri rolled his eyes, the small smile still on his face.

"Yeah, I've got some. It's in the-"

"Fridge, got it!" Vlad rushed inside and made his way toward the kitchen. Dmitri followed at a much more leisurely pace.

"Do you want some tea, Vlad?" The strawberry blonde Romanian glanced at Dmitri as he made his way into the kitchen.

"Sure!" With the tub of yogurt secured Vlad sat down at the table and watched Dmitri prepare the tea.

"How've you been Vlad? You looked a little pale last time you were here, you look much better today."

"Yeah well, I've been eaten' a bit healthier, ya' know?" Vlad replied with a grin, omitting what exactly he'd been eating.

"Well, that's good. Though not entirely believable, but what ever works for you." Vlad pouted. Dmitri laughed at the petulant expression, causing the vampire's heart to skip a beat.

Contrary to the stereotype Vampires weren't dead. By drinking the blood of others they could take the lifespan of other, all the years they had lived and all the years they would've lived had they not fallen victim to a vampire's hunger. They didn't sparkle in the sun, though they did tend to avoid because it generally made them a bit sick, and garlic and holy water were just plain silly. Though… they still weren't human and if Dmitri ever found out that his best friend was not only a vampire but also a vampire that lusted after him…the results would be disastrous.

"Here," Dmitri said handing the cup to Vlad, who had been lost in thought, had failed to notice how close Dmitri had gotten. His presence was overwhelming and the teacup Vlad had just been handed slipped from between his fingers and shattered on the floor.

"Oh my Gosh! I'm so sorry!" Vlad said bending down to help pick up the shards but Dmitri put his hand out to stop him.

"Don't worry about it. I got it." Dmitri began to pick up the glass fragments.

"Ah! Careful Dmitri, you might get-"

"Ow!" The sharp scent of blood permeated the air.

"Dmitri! Are you okay?" Vlad asked as knelt down at examine the cut across the Bulgarian's finger.

"I'm fine, it's just a tiny slice," Dmitri replied with a smile. _"This is bad,"_ Vlad thought as the smell of Dmitri's blood beginning to go to his head.

"Vlad, what are you doing?"

"Stopping the bleeding." _"What am I doing?!"_ Vlad placed Dmitri's bleeding finger into his mouth, running his tongue along the cut. _"What am I doing!? If this keeps up I'll-!"_

"Vlad? Y-You don't have to do that you know. It's really not necessary." Dmitri was getting nervous. _"What in the world is Vlad thinking?"_

Suddenly, Vlad looked up and their eyes met. Dmitri gasped. Vlad's eyes, which were usually soft amber, were now a deep shade of bloody red.

"Vlad…" Vlad was too far-gone to hear his friend's nervousness. He removed his mouth from Dmitri's finger and pulled the other boy closer.

"Vlad, what's going on? What are you-" Dmitri gasped as he felt Vlad's tongue run along the junction between his shoulder and neck. Suddenly, a sharp prick came from his neck, no more than a quick poke, which quickly faded. Dmitri's eyes went wide with the realization that Vlad was _biting_ him, and…it didn't feel to bad. In fact, Dmitri could feel, dare he say, _pleasure_ bubbling up. Before he could stop it a moan escaped him; it felt- dear lord it felt _divine_!

However, the sound pulled Vlad back to reality. He quickly released his hold on the Bulgarian and bolted to the other side of the room.

"I-I… Dmitri!" Vlad surged forward and caught Dmitri as he collapsed. The shock of finding out his best friend is a vampire combined with a fair amount of blood loss causing the Bulgarian to faint.

"Dmitri!"

Dmitri stirred and slowly opened his eyes. _"What's going on?" _He thought groggily as he took in his surroundings. He was in his room settled underneath his blankets on his bed, but he couldn't remember going to sleep, or even being in his room for that matter. He could see the sunlight fading fast outside his window. He blinked a few times as he remembered the events that transpired before he fainted. _"That's right…Vlad bit me. So that means…he's…a vampire?"_ Questions whirled around the dark haired boy's head. A stirring of a weight on his hand alerted him to the presence of Vlad deep in sleep, a small frown etched on his face.

"Vlad?" Dmitri whispered, shaking his hand gently, rousing the Romanian from his slumber.

"Dmitri? Are you okay?" Vlad asked, voiced thick with sleep. Dmitri nodded slowly, and slowly began to push himself up. Vlad sat up and watched Dmitri with sad eyes.

"Are…you gonna be okay, Dmitri?" Dmitri glanced at Vlad before nodding.

"I'll be fine. But…you own me some answers Vladimir Lupescu." Vlad winced at the sound of his full name and nodded, eyes downcast.

"I…suppose you deserve them," he replied, "But…how 'bout I get you some orange juice, okay? It'll help with the…side effects."

"Fine."

A few minutes later Dmitri was sitting up in bed, a cup of cold orange juice in his hands, and Vlad sitting on a chair next to his friend's bed, staring into his cup of steaming tea.

"Well… I guess…I should start at the beginning, huh?"

"That would be ideal," Dmitri replied dryly. Vlad nodded.

"Well, I was changed in 1913, exactly one century ago. I lived in Romania with my family. I was changed as I was coming home late after staying late at the university I was attending. I was walking and the next thing I know somebody's grabbing me and pulling me into an alleyway and there was a sharp pain in my neck. I passed out and woke up in my room. I thought it was a dream until I began to crave…"

"Blood?" Dmitri questioned. Vlad nodded and continued.

"My senses were –are– heightened and I didn't age, even when my younger sister began to grow up I stayed looking like this."

"But you have a reflection," Dmitri said confusedly. Vlad smiled.

"That's just a silly superstition. Most vampire stereotypes are wrong, like garlic, holy water, and being dead."

"Huh?"

"Well, when we take blood we really take years of their life, we don't need to be dead to be turned."

"What about a stake to the heart?"

"That would kill anybody."

"I suppose you're right." Dmitri said with a smile and gave a small laugh.

"So, wait. Did you take years of my life?" Dmitri asked a bit panicked. Vlad shook his head.

"No, I'd have to kill you to do that. Just drinking it is more like…drinking really strong alcohol. It's a bit inebriating and sustains me but there's no permanent damage to the…victim."

"Well that's a relief," Dmitri said with smile, "I was worried there for a minute." Vlad frowned.

"How can you be so calm? You just found out that I'm…that I'm a monster! I could've killed you!" Dmitri raised an eyebrow.

"You're still Vlad aren't you? You're still you?"

"Well yeah but-"

"No buts. You didn't kill me. You could have but you didn't. In all the years I've known you, you haven't hurt me once. I trust you, Vlad." Vlad's eyes were wide. He'd never dreamed that Dmitri would actually accept him. In all the scenarios he'd ever thought of Dmitri had always reacted in fear and thrown him out, never to speak to him again. This was…this was like a dream come true!

Dmitri gasped as Vlad pulled him into a hug. The Romanian buried his face in Dmitri's hair and breathed in the reassuring scent.

"Thank you." He whispered. Dmitri smiled and returned the embrace.

"You idiot. You'll always be my best friend."

"Vlad! Have you seen my- oh there it is."

Vlad smiled, as Dmitri got ready to take a shower, struggling to find his favorite pajamas (loose black pants and shirt with tiny Bulgarian flags all over them; Vlad had laughed the first time he'd seen them).

Over the past few weeks not much had really changed. Dmitri was a bit more cautious not to hurt himself or draw blood in Vlad's presence but other than that they two had continued as normal. Though Dmitri did pester him about the past, about vampires, his family, and generally made a lot more questions but backed down when he felt it was a sensitive topic, especially his family, who had died almost a century prior. Up until he met Dmitri Vlad had been living alone, no family or friends to speak of. Vlad smiled.

"What are you grinning at?" Dmitri asked, as he was about to close the bathroom door. Vlad shook his head, still smiling.

"Nothing." Dmitri rolled his eyes and shut the door.

Dmitri slipped into the shower, sighing as the warm water ran over his body. He washed himself quickly and stepped out.

"Whoa!" He cried as his foot slipped a little bit. He grabbed the edge of the counter to steady himself but his hand also grabbed onto his straight razor.

"Ouch!" He yelped. He stood and observed the wound. His eyes widened at the sight of the blood and he glanced at the door. Seconds later, Vlad knocked on the door.

"Dmitri, are you okay? I smell blood," the strawberry blonde asked, voiced muffled by the door.

"I'm fine Vlad, just a little cut."

Vlad frowned at Dmitri's lie. It certainly didn't smell like a little cut, it smelled like a pretty deep slice to him.

"Okay…" He walked away from the bathroom door and sat back down on the bed, glancing at the door every few seconds. The scent of blood lessened but it was still just enough. Dmitri was enthralling at the best of times and the smell of his blood was really beginning to get to Vlad. _"I need to get this under control!"_ he thought determinedly but Dmitri chose that precise moment to exit the bathroom, his mouth covering the palm of hand; undoubtedly where the cut was located. The scent increased tenfold. Vlad inhaled deeply, feeling his mind begin to slip into the throws of bloodlust. Dmitri removed his mouth from the cut and turned to Vlad.

"Hey, Vlad do you know where the- Vlad?" Vlad stood abruptly and stalked over to the shocked Dmitri, who was clothed in only pajama pants, and pulled him close until Dmitri could feel Vlad's breath on his lips.

"V-Vlad, what-!" Whatever Dmitri was going to say was cut off as Vlad's mouth connected with his in a fierce kiss. Vlad's tongue forced Dmitri's open and plundered the moist cavern. Dmitri connected the dots quickly, he had been cut and put the cut into his mouth, and the blood would still be lingering in his mouth. Upon coming to this realization Dmitri shoved Vlad away and wiped at the spit at the corner of his mouth, breathing heavily.

However, while normally Vlad would step away he was much too far gone to care about Dmitri. He was too lost in the haze of blood and physical lust, his mind too clouded to notice or care that Dmitri was scared, if anything the smell of fear excited him more. Vladimir wasn't stopping any time soon. He surged forward again and once again pulled Dmitri into a deep kiss. The taste of Dmitri's blood was intoxicating.

Dmitri continued to struggle, but it was futile, and slowly he felt the urge to breath become stronger.

Suddenly, Vlad broke the kiss. Dmitri gasped for air.

"Vlad! Stop!" Vlad moved forward again but not for a kiss, this time he lowered his head to the crook of Dmitri's neck and inhaled. Dmitri's blood went cold; he knew what Vlad was going to do.

"Vlad…"His voice trembled and he attempted to push the Romanian away. His efforts were in vain as he felt the familiar prick of pain of Vlad's teeth penetrating his skin, except this time the pain didn't fade, if anything it intensified. Dmitri let out a cry of pain.

Vlad's eyes, which had been closed completely absorbed in drinking from Dmitri, snapped out and he immediately released his hold on the Bulgarian. Dmitri's hand flew up to his neck in a vain attempt to staunch the bleeding. He staggered for a moment before collapsing. Vlad rushed forward and managed to catch the other boy before he hit the floor. The last thing Dmitri saw before passing out was Vlad horrified face, and his soft voice whispering for him to hold on.

Once again, Dmitri found himself waking slowly on his bed, the sun fading, and Vlad sitting next to him, except this time Vlad wasn't asleep and he wasn't underneath his blankets. The Romanian's face was full or tortured regret and he was watching Dmitri was eyes filled with sadness. When Vlad saw Dmitri's eyes begin to open he smiled slowly.

"Are you awake?" He asked quietly.

"Yeah…" Dmitri blinked a few times and began to sit up but when the room began to spin he lowered himself back down.

"Careful, you lost a lot of blood," Vlad said, standing up, ready to give aid should his friend need it.

"And whose fault was that," Dmitri snapped but instantly regretted it when Vlad flinched and lowered his eyes in melancholy, "Vlad…I'm sorry I didn't mean-"

"No it's…it's alright…I deserve it. I…I shouldn't have…lost control like that. I…I'm so, so, _so_ sorry." Vlad's voice cracked as he choked back tears. Dmitri pushed himself up and, ignoring the dizziness he felt, pulled Vlad into a hug. At first the Romanian was stiff in the embrace but eventually relaxed into the Bulgarian's hold and sobbed into Dmitri's shoulder.

"Shhh," Dmitri whispered rubbing his thumb back and forth between Vlad's shoulder blades, "It's okay. I'm fine and I'm not mad. Shhh, its okay, shhh." Vlad continued to cry for a few minutes but his choked sobs eventually died to small whimpers. When he finally stopped he lightly pushed himself off Dmitri's chest and wiped his eyes with a small smile.

"Thanks," the strawberry blonde said, "I feel like I shouldn't be the one crying here," Dmitri chuckled, "You're really not mad?"

"Well," Dmitri began, "I guess I am a little upset but no, not mad."

"I would be mad," Vlad whispered. Dmitri smiled.

"Well let's be glad I'm not you then." Vlad chuckled.

"Yeah…"

"But…" Vlad glanced up the reluctant expression on Dmitri's face.

"But?" Dmitri hesitated a moment before continuing.

"But, why did you kiss me? I mean, I suppose it was because I had just put my bloody hand in my mouth but why kiss me, why not just bite me?" Vlad bit his lip and glanced away, "Vlad?"

Inside his head Vlad was panicking. He'd been caught, though he shouldn't be surprised really, Dmitri was very smart after all. _"Should I lie? No, I've lied too much already. He accepted me being a vampire so maybe… Even though he doesn't return the sediments he might at least still be my friend. He deserves the truth! But what if I ruin everything! No! No more lies." _

"I have a confession," Vlad declared, Dmitri watched him curiously, "It might make you hate me though." Dmitri smirked.

"Vlad, you already told me you were a vampire, I doubt anything could make me hate you." Vlad stared at the floor.

"This might…" Seeing his friend's distress Dmitri reached out and placed a comforting hand on Vlad's shoulder.

"You can tell me anything, you know that, right Vladimir?" Vlad nodded, not taking his eyes off the ground, he took a deep breath and stated,

"I like you," Dmitri's eyes widened, "A lot. At first I was attracted to the smell of your blood, but then I started to notice what a wonderful person you are and before I knew it I just…I'd fallen in love with you…"

"Vlad-"

"Its okay!" The Romanian interrupted abruptly standing, "You don't have to say anything. I won't ask you to return my feelings but I guess I just wanted you to know…I suppose, I'll just go." Vlad turned and moved toward the door but a surprisingly firm grip on his wrist stopped him. He turned to ask Dmitri what he was doing but suddenly the brunette pulled him down and the Romanian found himself with a mouthful of Dmitri. Vlad's eyes widened but after a moment of shock he kissed back with passion and Dmitri poured just as much fire into the embrace.

Vlad pushed Dmitri down onto the bed and crawled on top of him so he was straddling the other boy. They kissed fiercely for a few more moments until the need for air became too great. They separated and Vlad rested his forehead on Dmitri's, remaining close enough to feel Dmitri's breath on his lips.

"I love you," Dmitri said suddenly, "I have for a long time now, but I thought you didn't feel the same," Dmitri paused before continuing with a grin, "In fact I always thought you were straight." Vlad grinned but gasped when he was suddenly flipped over and Dmitri was hovering over him, grinning like a wolf.

"You know for all your strength you're awfully light," Dmitri said, as Vlad begun to protest Dmitri cut him off with a kiss.

Vlad moaned into the kiss allowing Dmitri to deepen it. It soon became a fierce clash of lips, tongues, and teeth. Vlad found himself moaning more wantonly than he ever thought he would as Dmitri attacked his neck and ran his hands down his sides. His pants becoming increasingly more uncomfortable as Dmitri continued his ministrations. Dmitri moved his knee in between Vlad's legs, pressing against the discomfort in his pants, making the Romanian arch and moan into the Bulgarian's touch.

"Please…Dmitri, please," Vlad moaned. Dmitri pulled away, much to Vlad's displeasure, and grinned above him wolfishly.

"Uncomfortable, Vladimir?" he asked as his hand snaked downward, Vlad whimpered and nodded, "Well lets see what we can do about that."

A few hours later as the two lay next to each other, sated and comfortable under the sheets, Vlad rolled over so he was facing his lover.

"I love you," he whispered. Dmitri smiled and nuzzled Vlad's neck.

"I love you too, Vlad," Dmitri replied.

"Vampire and all?" Vlad asked hesitantly and Dmitri smiled and replied.

"Vampire and all."

Author's Note: Okay…Well that turned out much differently than I thought it would. I tried out a new writing style with this one, a bit more involved; more thought processes that sort of thing. Let me know what you think! **Lunarnerdette**, I hope you like it and that it turned out satisfactory . Also, that was the first time I'd ever written something limey like that so constructive criticism would be most appreciated .

EDIT: I was looking over this story and realized that page breaks I put in weren't there anymore! Ack! But just for a notice, to all the people who've followed this story I apologize but it is finished. This was, is, and always will be, a one-shot. HOWEVER! Several very sweet requests have come in asking that I expand on this universe so I have decided to create another drabble-esque story that will involve this universe, before and after this story takes place. New character and new pairings so you want more of these two (and I guarantee there will be) head over there when it's up. I haven't decided what it'll be called yet but it should be up pretty soon, hopefully by Sunday.

Request Format

1. Review with comments and criticism

2. Send a Pm detail the prompt. Prompt should include: Fandom, characters, and a story prompt. Pairings are optional but preferred.

3. I will get back to you with in 24 hours accepting or declining. I will only decline if I do not like the pair or do not know of the fandom.


End file.
